


Riduur be'mand'alor

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cloned Jedi, Established Relationship, Kinktober - day 30, Kinktober 2020, Lemon Slice of Life, M/M, Mand'alor Jaster Mereel, Mandalore Empire, Mirror Universe, Obi-Wan's baby face, Role Reversal, Slice of Life, or maybe
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Jen část dne ze života mand'alora Jastera Mereela a jeho manžela Obi-Wana Kenobiho z klanu Manda alias z klanu naklonovaných jediů, které jim zařídilo Kamino.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jaster Mereel
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Riduur be'mand'alor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts: aftercare – role reversal – leather – enemas
> 
> :vybraná prompts je role reversal  
> :detaily v příběhu  
> :napsala jsem přes šest A4 stran o tom, jak mandalořani k naklonovaným jetiise přišli, než jsem zjistila, že jsem tomu dala zápletku s pokusem o svrhnutí Jastera, kterou jsem sotva začala. Tááákže jsem to škrkla a napsala tohle, což je pár let po najití klonů, kde už jsou Jaster a Obi dávno spolu  
> :pokud se vám mando představuje v angličtině, je to takhle – Jango, clan Fett, house Mereel. Víte, jak se to překládá do češtiny? Jango, z rodu Fettů, z klanu Mereel. Clan se překládá jako Rod a House se překládá jako Klan. Protože to přece dává smysl a nikoho to nemate, že?!  
> :V tomhle story bude sex! Ta část má pracovní titul „Jak napsat sexuální scénu s penetrativním análním sexem mezi dvěma muži bez použití jakékoliv variace na slova penis a konečník!“  
> :pro ty, co neví, soresu je jedna z forem boje se (světelným) mečem založená hlavně na obraně. Je to Obiho specialita.

Jetiise jsou věc z historie, většinou Galaxie považováni za výmysly a pohádky. Ovšem v prostoru ovládaném Mandalořany se o nich pořád učí. Jeden z jejich nejslavnějších vůdců byl totiž první manda‘jetii vůbec. A poslední jetii vůbec.

V době vlády Tarre Vizsly probíhala poslední sithsko-jedijská válka. Poslední z toho důvodu, že tyto bytosti s podivnými schopnostmi vyhladila.

Sithové prohrávali na celé čáře a byli si toho vědomi. Provedli proto rituál, kterým zajistili, že prohrají-li, bude-li zabit poslední ze sithských lordů, vezmou sebou i všechny ostatní uživatele Síly. A to se i stalo. V okamžiku, kdy byl poražen poslední Sith, kletba se aktivovala a zabila všechny bytosti v Galaxii byť jen s potenciálem používat Sílu bez ohledu na věk, rasu či stranu.

Jen Tarre Viszla, tou dobu již vůdce Mandalořanů, přežil.

Tarre Vizsla se ovšem odmítal smířit se smrtí svých přátel a rodiny. Odmítal se smířit s neexistencí jediů. A tak vymyslel šílený, geniální plán. Zaplatil bezpočet lovců odměn, aby mu přinesli pokud možno neporušená a zachovalá těla mrtvých jediů z celé Galaxie. Osobně se vydal na Coruscant do hlavního chrámu jedi, aby nejen posbíral mrtvé tam, ale také sebral veškeré majetky z chrámu, vybral veškeré trezory, ať už plné peněz či artefaktů, shromáždil veškeré knihy a informace. Pak chrám zapečetil, jak zvládl jen člen Nejvyšší rady, aby se nikdo nedostal dovnitř.

Veškeré takto získané finance a informace o Síle a vzdělávání a tréninku jediů pak byly použity pro jedinou věc. Přivést jedi zpět. A aby se vyhnul kletbě sithů, přivést jedi zpět jako mandalořany. K tomu mu měla pomoci nevýznamná planeta prakticky v neznámých regionech.

Kamino je deštivá planeta pokrytá hlubokým oceánem. Pro potenciální dobyvatele ne moc zajímavá. Ale Tarre Vizsla si je nevybral pro jejich území, ale pro jejich výzkumy. Ty se totiž zaměřovali hlavně na klonování. A Tarre Vizsla pro ně měl dostatek financí i genetické informace, aby přijali jeho objednávku na nový řád jedí s dodací dobou neurčitou.

\- - o - -

Jaster se stal mand’alorem velmi mladý. Jakože ani ne dvacet let mladý. Mnoho starších mando’ade v čele s Torem Vizslou mu to dlouho předhazovalo. Že je i jeho riduur mladý, to těm starým páprdům taky nebylo po chuti. Když se teď Jaster díval na svého čerstvě oholeného riduur, nemohl se zbavit dojmu, že ho lidi i přes onen fakt, že je stále mladý, není mu ani čtyřicet, budou brát za vykradače kolíbek.

„Vypadám strašně, co?“ povzdechne si Obi-Wan, pohled upřený do zrcadla.

„Vypadáš jako dítě,“ poví mu Jaster popravdě. Jeho manžel je mladý, mladší než on, ale takhle vypadá sotva dospěle. To zas bude řečí. Nejdřív Jastera všichni za zády pomlouvali, že si za partnera vybral nějakého naklonovaného čaroděje. Pak mu do očí vyčítali, že využil toho, že kaminojští vychovali jetiise jako otroky, aby donutil Obi-Wana ke sňatku. Teď mu budou vyčítat, že se oženil s dítětem.

„Jango bude k nevydržení,“ povzdechne si Jaster. Jango už tak těžce nesl, že je jeho nový buir sotva jeho věku, ale že teď bude vypadat mladší než on? K nevydržení.

„Je to Bobova práce, že mi uhořel kus vousu, Jango a jeho připomínky můžou jít k šípku,“ protočí Obi-Wan oči, než se obrátí čelem k Jasterovi. Jeho riduur se akorát vrátil z tréninku s ori’ramikade. Mimo helmy, která mu visí u pasu, je v plné zbroji, vlasy rozcuchané. Očividně měl namířeno do sprchy, když narazil na Obi-Wana v poslední fázi holení.

„Nikdy jsem tě bez vousu neviděl,“ prohodí Jaster, zatímco přechází ten poslední metr mezi nimi, aby mohl stát těsně před Obi-Wanem. „Dokonce, i když jsme vás našli na Kaminu, tak jsi měl vous.“

Našli na Kaminu. Přesněji, když je kontaktoval kaminojský premiér, že je jejich objednávka hotová. Jaster jim moc nechtěl věřit, že objednávka řádu jedi, které má většina Galaxie za pohádky, doopravdy existuje, ale když mu bylo řečeno, že pokud si objednávku nevyzvedne, Kamino se nepotřebného zboží zbaví, vyrazil tam i s doprovodem půlky ori’ramikade. A našel řád jedi, který si objednal jeden z nejvýznamnějších mand’alorů vůbec.

Celá ta situace byla jak ze špatného holodramatu.

I když Jasterův doprovod by spíš mluvil o holorománu. Hlavně Ruusaan Val se ochotně nechává slyšet, že měl Jaster srdíčka v očích, sotva Obi-Wana prvně uviděl s beskadem v ruce. Dle Jastera by každý měl vědět, že je ta ženská lhářka a nedá se jí věřit. Že je i tak jedním z jeho nebližších rádců, to s tím nemá nic společného. Každopádně Ruusaan a kdokoliv další, kdo tvrdí, že se Jaster do Obi-Wana zamiloval, sotva ho uviděl, a pěl na něj básně, kde ho přirovnával k plameni, jsou lháři a nic než lháři a měli by být stíháni za velezradu.

Jaster špičkami prstů přejede po Obi-Wanově tváři, jako by si chtěl ověřit její hladkost. Až na to, že má pořád nasazené kožené rukavice, takže toho moc cítit nemůže. Ovšem pohyb jeho prstů je nepřerušený od lícní kosti až pod spodní ret.

„Mesh’la,“ zašeptá Jaster, pohled upřený na Obi-Wanovy rty. Jeho riduur byl vždycky nádherný a existence či neexistence vousů na tom nic nemění.

„Lichotníku,“ pousměje se Obi-Wan, dlaně položené na Jasterově hrudním plátu.

„Jsou to lichotky, pokud je to pravda?“ prohodí Jaster, ovšem nedá Obi-Wanovi čas na odpověď. Jeho riduur dokáže mluvit hodiny o ničem, o tom se přesvědčil při jednání s politiky. Lepší mu nedat šanci na výmluvy a radši ho políbit. Obi-Wan se ochotně nechá.

V onom polibku nejsou žádné vášně či ohňostroje, či co to popisují v holorománech, ani se země nezachvěla, jak se zajímala Ruusaan. Byl to jen normální polibek, jen přitisknutí rtů k sobě, potvrzení o přetrvávající náklonosti a zájmu.

„Smrdíš,“ prohlásí Obi-Wan, když se od sebe odtáhnou.

„Taky tě miluju,“ protočí Jaster oči, ale poslušně odstoupí a začne ze sebe svlékat zbroj.

Obi-Wan mezitím uklízí holící potřeby.

„Pořád máš odpoledne soresu třídu?“ ujišťuje se Jaster, zatímco se chystá do sprchy.

„Mám. A nejspíš se protáhne.“

„Vážně?“

„Quilan si utahoval z Anakina, že se mu líbí jedna z republikánských senátorek, co tu teď jsou, tak si budu muset s Anakinem promluvit a zjistit, o co jde.“

Ona neslavná diplomatická mise z Republiky. Zajímavé, jak najednou všichni chtějí navazovat přátelské vztahy s Mandalorským Impériem, když se prokázalo, že mají hotovou armádu vesmírných čarodějů. Ne že by Jaster kdy plánoval použít jejich jetiise jako armádu. Obi-Wan by ani nebyl první, kdo by ho za to zabil.

\- - o - -

Když si Jaster přiletěl na Kamino vyzvednout “objednávku“, nenašel tam manda’jetiise, jak si přál Tarre Vizsla. Nenašel tam řád jetiise vychovaný podle resol’nare. Místo toho tam našel tisíce naklonovaných otroků se schopnostmi jetiise, co byli vychováni, aby bez zaváhání následovali mand’alora a jeho lid. Kaminojští jetiise ani neměli jména, jen kód!

Obyvatelé deštné planety nesjpíš ani netušili, jak blízko byli tomu, aby je mandalořané srovnali se dnem oceánu.

Ale od té doby se hodně změnilo. Tak například byli všichni jetiise přestěhovaní na Manda’yaim a Mandalořané získali nový klan. Přesněji klan Manda, kam patří všichni vychováni v Řádu.

Jetiise se postupně naučili, že jsou svobodní, a že mají dovolené mít svoje vlastní názory. Naštěstí jetii’schopnost empatie dost pomohla v tom, aby jim věřili, že jsou svobodní a můžou si dělat, co chtějí. V rámci zákona.

Teď, po pěti letech, to znamená, že Manda’yaim není jediná planeta, kde se jetiise usadili, i když ti se zatím stále drží v mandalorském prostoru.

Manda’jetiise jsou ochotní pomoci komukoliv s čímkoliv, od výpomoci v knihovnách a školách, až po snahu zregenerovat pouštní planety a zlepšit tamní úrody. Jsou tak ochotní, že prakticky nikam nechodí bez ozbrojeného doprovodu mandalořanů, protože ti všichni žijí v hrůze, že někdo třetí zneužije jejich ochoty pomoci.

A taky pro jejich neexistující pud sebezáchovy, protože někdo na jetiise musí dávat pozor, když to oni nedělají. Jaster týden nespal, když slyšel debatu Obi-Wana a pár jeho přátel, jestli je možné si ochočit krayat draka. Lety mimo planetu jsou teď velice pečlivě monitorované.

\- - o - -

Jak Obi-Wan sliboval, jeho odpolední třída šermu se dost protáhla- vlastně se Kenobi vrátil domů aka do mand’alorových pokojů v paláci v Keldabe, až těsně před večerním jídlem.

„Potřebuju meditaci.“ Jsou Obi-Wanova první slova, sotva za sebou zavře dveře.

„Anakin?“ zeptá se Jaster.

„Ten kluk odmítá přiznat, že by byl zakoukaný do senátorky. Jeho slova byla, cituji, já nejsem zamilovaný do Padmé.“

„Padmé? To jsi zjistil tak rychle, která ze senátorek se mu líbí?“ diví se Jaster.

„Ne,“ vrtí Obi-Wan hlavou. „Já chtěl začít debatu opatrně s tím, že řeknu, že Quilan něco naznačoval, že se mu někdo líbí, nic víc. Stihl jsem říct akorát, Quilan říkal, když na mě Anakin zařval, že není zamilovaný do Padmé. Mimochodem, to je ta mladičká senátorka z Naboo. Ta malá ve – velice složitých šatech.“

„Ah,“ protáhne Jaster. „Kluk nemá špatný vkus, ta ženská má mandokar.“

„Snad má k tomu i slabost pro střelené jedi,“ povzdechne si Obi-Wan znovu, než si to zamíří do koupelny.

\- - o - -

O dost později, když už leželi v posteli, nemohl se Jaster ubránit tomu, aby nezačal jezdit prstem po Obi-Wanově tváři a čelisti. Vidět svého riduur bez vousu je pro něj stále novinkou.

„Budeš se dál holit, nebo si znovu necháš narůst vousy?“ zeptá se.

„Znovu vousy,“ řekne Obi-Wan rozhodně. „Těch připomínek, že máme ve třídě nového padawana, bylo už jen pro dnešek až moc.“

„To abych si tě bez vousu užil, dokud můžu,“ ušklíbne se Jaster, než Obi-Wana políbí. Tentokrát nejde jen o přitisknutí rtů k sobě. Jaster rychle polibek prohloubí a Obi-Wan ho nechá.

„Tohle je vážně nezvyk,“ zamumle Jaster. Palcem přejíždí po Obi-Wanově bradě, pohled upřený tamtéž.

„Míň mluvení, víc líbání,“ rozkáže mu Obi-Wan, než si na posteli sedne, aby se mohl snáž svléct z pyžama.

Jaster ho hned napodobí, než nahý padne na záda a napřáhne ruce ke svému riduur. Ten se nechá stáhnout do lehu, přímo na Jasterovu hruď, co je pro jednou chlupatější, než Obi-Wanova brada.

Znovu se políbí, jazyky v puse toho druhého. Zatímco Obi-Wan leží lokty zapřený o matraci nad Jasterovými rameny, ruce na jeho tvářích, dlaně jeho manžela sjedou po jeho zádech dolů, až na jeho zadek, který pevně stiskne.

„Nějaké preference?“ zeptá se Jaster po chvíli. Rty přejíždí po Obi-Wanově čelisti, rukama masíruje jeho zadek.

„Ty ve mně,“ řekne Obi-Wan s jistotou, co hraničí skoro s rozkazem. „V sedě?“ dodá o něco nejistěji.

„Oh. To už jsme dlouho nedělali.“ Jaster zní skoro překvapeně, že je nějaká pozice, kterou dlouho nepoužili.

Netrvá jim to dlouho, než změní polohu. Jaster sedí zády opřený o čelo postele a Obi-Wan si obkročmo sedá na jeho stehna, v ruce tubu s gelem, kterou hned podává Jasterovi. Ten nepotřebuje vysvětlení, aby věděl, že příprava jeho partnera je na něm. Krátce se políbí, , než se Obi-Wan nakloní vpřed, hruď na hruď, bradou opřený o Jasterovo rameno, ruce omotané kolem něj.

Jastera není třeba popohánět. Ani nepotřebuje mapu, aby věděl, kam s prsty. Ale dává si na čas, nemají kam spěchat.

Chvíli jen přejíždí nagelovanou špičkou prstu sem a tam, než ho pomalu zasune dovnitř. Jde to snadno, Obi-Wan je uvolněný, ví, co ho čeká.

Pár minut Jaster pohybuje ukazovákem dovnitř a ven, zatímco mu Obi-Wan tiskne letmé polibky do kůže krku a ramene, než opatrně přidá druhý prst. Dlouhou chvíli jen opakuje předchozí pohyb, než ho Obi-Wanovo netrpělivé zavrtění donutí začít lehce roztahovat prsty a otvírat Obi-Wana. Jeho riduur už ho nelíbá. Místo toho má hlavu položenou na jeho rameni a jeho lehce zrychlený dech ho lechtá v týle.

Teprve, když si je Jaster stoprocentně jistý, že mu nijak neublíží, přidá třetí prst a štědrou dávku gelu. Tentokrát Obi-Wan reaguje občasnými tichými steny.

Jaster pro Obi-Wanova nahrbená záda nemůže vidět na svoje prsty, ale to nevadí. Cítí, jak Obi-Wanovo tělo v nepravidelném rytmu svírá jeho prsty, cítí jeho teplo. Slyší jeho dech a tiché steny. Cítí, jak se k němu tiskne, jak chvílemi pohybuje boky, jako by chtěl pohyb jeho prstů uspíšit. Už se nemůže dočkat, až bude v něm.

„Připravený?“ zeptá se Jaster tiše.

„C-co?“ zamumle Obi-Wan v odpověď.

„Připravený?“

„Já- Ještě chvíli. Prosím.“

Jaster ho jen krátce políbí na rameno a pokračuje. Prsty dovnitř a ven, někdy u sebe, jindy roztažené. Občas jimi pootočí, jak jen mu to jejich pozice dovolí. Do toho mu do ucha neustále zní tiché steny a povzdechy jeho riduur.

„Jas- Jastere,“ zamumle Obi-Wan po dlouhých minutách. „Už to stačí.“

„Dobře,“ přikývne Jaster, že rozumí.

Tentokrát Obi-Wana políbí na rty a pořádně. Obi-Wanovou reakcí, je šťastné povzdechnutí z polibku a nespokojené zamručení, když Jaster vytáhne prsty ven.

Když se přestanou líbat, Obi-Wan se konečně narovná a napolohuje se. Zatímco ho jeho manžel pevně drží za boky, Obi-Wan ho jednou rukou chytne za rameno, druhou se ho snaží držet na místě, než na něj pomalu nasedne. Se spoustou zastavení a přerušovaných stenů se Obi-Wan pomalu posunuje níže a níže, dokud s dlouhým výdechem plně nedosedne. Na moment oba znehybní, jak se snaží uvolnit a vzpamatovat ze všech těch pocitů a vjemů.

Obi-Wan se lehce zavrtí, jako by testoval svůj balanc v sedě, obě ruce položené na Jasterově hrudi. Jaster se ho stále drží za boky, jistý si, že než tato noc skončí, že v těch místech Obi-Wan bude mít pár nových modřin. Stále sedí opřený o čelo postele, jen víc pokrčí nohy, chodidla pevně položená na matraci, aby měl oporu, až začne přirážet. Ale zatím nemusí. Teď je to Obi-Wanova show, on se může přidat později.

Jeho riduur zprvu jen pohupuje trupem vpřed a vzad, občas stiskne, čímž z Jastera vyloudí tiché zamručení, než do svého repertoáru přidá i nadzvedávání se. Ne moc, jen pár centimetrů nahoru, než zase dosedne. Ale pomaloučku, polehoučku se nadzvedává víc a víc a dopadá prudčeji a prudčeji.

Ve chvíli, kdy se Obi-Wan nadzvedává tak vysoko, že v něm zůstává jen Jasterova špička, než zase dosedne, už Jaster nevydrží čekat a zapojí se. S každým Obi-Wanovým pohybem dolů on přiráží vzhůru a promění tím Obi-Wanovy zajíkavé steny v tiché výkřiky.

Jejich tempo se zrychluje. Jaster pod rukama cítí, jak se Obi-Wanovi chvějí stehna námahou. Vidí, jak se jeho riduur prohýbá ve snaze dosáhnout vrcholu. Vidí, jak je celý opocený a zrudlý námahou. Slyší jeho steny. Cítí, jak ho při každém pohybu vzhůru svírá, jako by se ho nechtěl vzdát, nechtěl být prázdný. Cítí, jak se kolem něj při každém dosedu chvěje. Jaster už nepotřebuje moc, aby vyvrcholil, prsty zabořené do Obi-Wanových boků, klín pevně přitisknutý k jeho zadku, zuby zaťaté, aby za nimi skryl výkřik, který se mu dral z hrdla.

Obi-Wan padne čelem na Jasterovo rameno, záda nahrbená, než se jednou rukou chytne a začne pumpovat. Než se Jaster vzpamatuje ze svého orgasmu dost na to, aby ho napadlo, že by mohl pomoci, jeho riduur vyvrcholí, jeho výkřik přidušený Jasterovým ramenem.

Dlouho takhle sedí, zadýchaní, zpocení a uspokojení. Dost dlouho, aby jim začalo být chladno.

S pomocí Síly k sobě Obi-Wan přivolá svůj vrch pyžama, do kterého si nejdřív utře obličej a pak i Jasterovo břicho, které zašpinil.

„Nechce se mi ani hnout,“ zamumle Jaster ospale.

„Tobě se po sexu nikdy nechce hnout,“ upozorní ho Obi-Wan, zatímco se pomalu zvedá z jeho klína. I tyto partie potřebují aspoň utřít, když jsou oba moc líní na pozdní sprchu.

„Za to ty seš vždycky až moc aktivní,“ zívne Jaster. „Jednoho dne tě naučím odpočívat.“

„Říká všem známý workoholik, odfrkne si Obi-Wan, než zahodí špinavou halenu a lehne si.

Jaster ho o dost pomaleji a neohrabaněji následuje.

„Pokud ti workoholik říká, že bys měl odpočívat, tak je to s tebou vážně špatné.“

„Tak já budu zítra odpočívat a ty můžeš jíž řešit zamilovaného Anakina, co ty na to?“

„To není fér nabídka,“ zamračí se Jaster nespokojeně, než si přitáhne Obi-Wana blíž.

„Jen plním tvoji žádost.“

„Jedna věc je plnit žádost svého riduur, druhá věc je hodit na mě tvoje dítě a utéct.“

„Toliko k vychováme spolu bojovníky,“ povzdechne si Obi-Wan na oko truchlivě.

„Je to Anakin. _Zamilovaný_ Anakin. Ten musí být horší než Jango, Kryzeho dcerka a ten Vizslův spratek zavření v jedné místnosti.“

„I ty chudáčku,“ směje se mu Obi-Wan, než ho letmo políbí na špičku nosu. „Dobrou noc.“

„Dobrou, cyare.“

**Author's Note:**

> Be’mand’alor [be-MAN-da-lor] patřící mandalorovi; mandalorův/rova/rovo  
> Beskad [BESS-kad] lehce zahnutá šavle z mandalorské oceli   
> Cyare [ŠAH-rej] milovaný/á/é, oblíbený/á/é, populární  
> Jetii [DŽEJ-tý] jedi  
> Jetiise [DŽEJ-tý-sí] jedi, ale v množném čísle; někdy taky označení pro Republiku  
> Manda [MAN-da] kolektivní duše neboli Nebe (což jsou zesnulí dobří mandalořani, kteří pochodují dál a dávají pozor na ty, co po nich zůstali); stav bytí mandalořanem v mysli, těle i na duchu; také nejvyšší, přesahující, strážný  
> Manda’jetii [MAN-da-DŽEJ-tý] mandalorský/á/é jedi  
> Manda’yaim [MAN –da-JAJ-ím] planeta Mandalor; doslova domov mandalořanů (když se systém, jeho hlavní planeta a vůdce místních vyslovují a skoro i píší stejně, musíte je nějak rozlišit)  
> Mand’alor [MAN-da-lor] vůdce mandalořanů; doslova jediný vůdce  
> Mando’ade [man-do-A-de] mandalořané, množné číslo od mandalořan; doslova děti mandaloru  
> Mesh’la [MEJŠ-la] krásný/á/é; pěkný/á/é  
> Ori’ramikad = superkomando; mandalorská hodnost speciálních jednotek; mandalořani následující supercommando codex (detaily se liší mezi legends a canon)  
> Resol’nare [REJ-sol-NA-rej] Šest Činů (šest principů, které mají řídit život každého mandalořana. „Vzdělání a zbroj, sebeobrana, náš rod, náš jazyk, náš vůdce – to vše nám pomáhá přežít.“)  
> Riduur [Rý-důr] parner; manžel/ka; druh/družka


End file.
